The Name D
by Kariann-chan
Summary: A mysterious character is on the horizon, her dark past following in the twilight. As a bounty hunter she befriends an unlikely person from the White Beard Pirates. Will he be able to handle her dark past and heal her or will he run away and break her?
1. Chapter 1

The Name D.

The deep smell of salt water filled my nose, as the warm sun beat down on my back. The light breeze swept my strawberry blonde hair as I moved through the crowded streets of one of Water 7's city's. The crowd in front of me parted, curious stares and whispers followed along with a beaten unconscious figure which I was dragging behind me. Ahead I saw the gates of the Marine Corps. standing tall and proud over the prominent city. A guard standing in front of the gates yelled, "Halt! State your name and business!" as he pointed a spear at me. Looking at his stature and his trembling knees I could tell he was a rookie that was stuck with the slump job.

"I'm here for the bounty on this man," I stated throwing the unconscious figure in front of his feet,

"And your name?" he said. The guard next to him nudged his side and said,

"You don't know who that is?" he said astounded, "She's one of the most

famous bounty hunters of the east blue! The Ivory Sword Maiden, Camillia D. Luna!"

Guards POV

When I heard that name my heart skipped a beat and dropped into my stomach. I looked over the annoyed girl, who stood arms crossed and wore a sullen expression. Long strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes that would stop you cold, and a large katana across her back with two at her hip. No one knows where she came from, who her family is, or really anything about her. She just walked up to the base one day, stood right in front of THE Monkey D. Garp and said she wanted to join.

Over the last 3 years the pirates decided to give her the title of The Ivory Sword Maiden and her name quickly spread as one of the most feared bounty hunters in the east blue despite how she is only 17.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Luna! I was a fool to not recognize you!" I stuttered, lowering my spear. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and walked up to me. She pointed at my chest and said,

"Dead." I blinked.

"What?" I said.

"Dead" she repeated. She then walked behind me and raised the spear making me hold it again. She started moving all around me and began fixing my stature. She answered my questioning gaze.

"Your stance is all wrong. Your hunching over and your grip is too high on your spear, spread your legs apart more, and the next time yell through your diaphragm, it will make you sound more intimidating." She picked up the unconscious man and walked into the base, tossing me my spear.

"I hope you improve the next time I see you." And with that she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fateful Meeting

Dusk fell quickly over the bustling city of Mock Town. In any normal city, most of the inhabitants would be in bed by now. In this city, that's when the most ruthless of pirates come out. Mock Town is known as none other than home to all pirates. It looks like a high end resort for nobles, when really it houses some of the most fearing of pirates. Its income comes from the gold and bellie's that the pirates make from their plunders. It's a great hide out for a wanted pirate looking for some escape. No marines dare enter such a town and even bounty hunters fears its inhabitants. Well most do at least.

A young girl of about 17 walks up to a bartender cleaning a cup, and throws some money onto the bar table. Eyeing the raven haired girl he asks,

"What'll it be miss?"

"A cup of mead is all." With a nod the stout man turns begins to fill her cup. Leaning against the table, the girls ice blue eyes examine the few occupants in the bar. Off to the left in the corner are five men, stern looks on their faces as they each held up their set of cards. A man lays sleeping, passed out drunk on the floor in the middle of the room, his legs sticking in the air. Finally in the far right are three men. Two of them are talking nonchalantly about work, women, and life. The third is sitting separate from this group, well more like he fell asleep. His dark hair covers his eyes from view, giving no indication whether or not he's sleeping. In fact without the steady rise and fall of his chest one would think he is dead falling asleep in such a spot. There was a calm silence in the bar except for the occasional snore of the unconscious man. The bar tender hands her the mead and she sits and watches the silence, sipping the warm beverage every now and then.

The quiet is suddenly broke when a loud group of pirates walks in, laughing about something funny. Their presents immediately gets the attention of the rooms occupants, minus the sleeping man. The bar tender asks them what they'd like, and the captain says,

"Any kind of alcohol ye' got!" with a big grin he spreads his arms and exclaims, "An all ye' food too! We're starvin'!" The captain sits down as the rest of the crew spreads out. The young girl studies the man that is sitting next to her. His fit muscular figure is hunched over grinning at his crews antics. His blonde hair is a messy mop that sits atop a grinning face, his right brow bearing a large scar that goes from his forehead to his temple. The man notices her gaze and introduces himself,

"Well, well what a pretty little thing we have here." Turning to her, he thrusts out his chest and points to himself "I'm Capitan Bellami, of the Bellami Pirates. What's your name little miss?" The girl in question looks at him, and opens her mouth to respond when a loud shout erupts from off to the right. All occupants in the room look to see a pirate from Bellami's crew grasping the front of another pirates vest. Upon closer inspection the girl see's that it is the man who was sleeping. With his hair out of the way she could see that freckles dusted his tired face, and deep onyx eyes stared through his heavy eye lids.

"Apologize and do it quickly!" the stout drunk pirate yelled, "No body is gunna insult the cap'n that way!"

Girls POV

If I wasn't annoyed enough by that captain Bellami, the yelling of the pirate was really ticking me off. I watched as the sleepy pirate acknowledged that he had been roused from his slumber. Finding his own feet he stood to his full height of a tall 6'1" easily towering over the pirate. I could now see part of a tattoo on his left arm, bearing the letters asc, the s X'd out. Not even acknowledging the other pirate's presence he walked towards the bar, sat down on my other side and asked the bar tender for a big piece of meat.

_"Huh this guy's interesting."_ I thought staring at the boy as he wolfed down the food. Suddenly the pirate was by his side and punched him in the face sending food and alcohol flying. I ducked out of the way but the pirate who called himself Bellami got hit square in the face soaking the now furious captain. The horrified occupants of the room stood silently still frightened at what would happen next.

"You fool! Look at what you've done!" He screamed before punching the pirate sending him through the wall. After he sat back down he glared at the others and growled,

"What are you looking at? As you were men!" the volume quickly returned to normal in the room, Bellami sighed and then turn in my direction with a grin.

"I'm sorry that such a lady as you had to see that." I nodded my head, and then leaning in to the boy who had returned to eating he said,

"Sorry for that. He has always been impulsive and rude. But tell me, what did you say to anger him like that?" the boy swallowed his bite and then turning to Bellami said,

"I said that pop's ran a better ship than this sorry excuse of a crew." He said ever so bluntly. The room instantly went deathly quiet again, malicious intent and bloodlust filled the eyes of the crew. Bellami leaned in, and whispered venomously,

"What was that?" the boy looked at him as if he was stupid and repeated.

"This crew su-!" he was cut off as the enraged captain punched him square in the jaw, sending the boy flying in the air. After he crashed into several tables, he stood back up his hat had fallen off hanging around his neck revealing an already forming bruise on his jaw. Bellami stood up throwing of his coat, a malicious grin spread across his face. The boy muttered,

"Your gonna regret that."

"HA! Tough talk for small fry." Mocked Bellami. Suddenly he sprang forward, his fists poised for attack. But before he could lay another attack on the boy, he was punched through the wall. Glass, dust, and beer flew with the captain who now laid unconscious on the streets. When I turned my gaze back to the boy I saw that his fists were on fire, dancing wildly on his arms but not harming him. Several gasps rang through the room, and crew members started muttering until a man exclaimed,

"Everyone run it's Fire Fist Ace!" And that'd when pandemonium ensued. Every one ran out screaming and flailing in fright since their captain wasn't there to save them. When the room cleared only Ace, me, and the bar tender who merely stood washing a cup were left. After paying his tap with some extra belli's for the damage he left without a word. I walked to Bellami who still lay unconscious, cuffed him with some water prism hand cuffs and walked away dragging the man behind me. As I hopped into my boat I set sail towards Water 7. Later Bellamin woke up and when he realized his position he screamed to know who I am and where we were going. I stated simply.

"We are going to Water 7 so I can hand you over to the athorities. And as for my name you pirates so graciously gave me, I am the Ivory Sword Maiden, Camillia D. Luna."

Dun dun dun! So how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? Tell me by R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone Kariann-chan here! Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I got really really sick and could barely do anything. I have finally recovered and now with be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
